Teen Titans Nicknames
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: It can be really hard remembering all the different names people call Teen Titans. So here is the solution. I interview the Titan and then give a list of names and listen to their objections. Better then it sounds (hopefully) give it a chance please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans just a book of failed attempts at drawing them.

Jinx

"Must we do this? I have somewhere to be. Somewhere veeeerrrrryyyy important."

"Yeah, and where would that be?"

"Grrrr, I have a date!"

Ooohh, I'll make it quick then. Oh, and tell Kid Flash RosieCheeks101 says hi. We go way back."

"Heeyyy!"

Lucky (Kid Kold, Kid Flash, and See-More)

Slowpoke (Kid Flash)

Jinxy (Kid Flash, Raven, See-More, and Kid Kold)

Pinkette (FanFiction writers everywhere)

Sexy (Kid Flash)

"Hey, how would you know he calls me that?!"

"I know everything Jinx. I control everything you say and do in here." (Insert evil laugh)

Robin

"Let's get this over with, I have to get back to obsessing over Slade and completely neglecting my girlfriend."

"Wait, you realized you were neglecting Star? I thought you didn't realize!"

"Aahhh, can we please continue with the names."

Boy Wonder (Most of the world back when he was a sweet innocent 9 year old not a creepy 17 year old obsessive creep)

Boy Blunder (Most of the world now, me included)

Jerk (Me, Raven, Jinx, StarFire and every other female Teen Titan)

Idiot (See above)

Sweet Innocent 9 year old (Me, back when he was one)

Creepy 17 year old obsessive creep (Me, exactly what he is now)

"Heeyyy! Star never called me an idiot, or a jerk."

"Not to your face, maybe, but I know she has."

*Hmmph*

Kid Flash

"Hello beautiful, how're you doing today?"

"What happened to Jinx?"

"She dumped me after her interview with you because she thought I cheated on her so I am single once again ladies. Make a line in an orderly fashion." *every woman within hearing distance rushes up and tackle's him.*

"Eh em, well then, on with the show!"

Speedy (innocent bystanders who got his name wrong)

Flash Boy (See above)

Flasher (Jinx and the Titans)

Kid (Jinx and the Titans)

Jerk (Jinx before they got together)

Wally (Jinx right before they broke up)

Kid Idiot (Jinx before they got together)

"Well, okay, Kid can't protest right now as he is making out with a familiar looking blue eyed blonde slut with an extremely ugly butterfly clip in her hair."

A/N: Plz don't swear in reviews this is a K+ fic (though I may be changing it to T later. Also my kid brother reads the reviews and he's 8.


	2. Chapter 2

Terra

"Well, after I found out the slut making out with Kid Flash was Terra I jumped at the chance to do her. Eeewww. That sounds so wrong, I do not mean it like that. Anyway, time to meet Terra."

"I cannot believe you didn't recognize me. I am like, one of the most famous Titans of all time."

"You're famous for your betrayal. I mean, if I were you I would be glad KF didn't recognize you."

"Why you little bit-"

Ok, let's keep our language to a minimum shall we."

"Fine, Byotch."

"Much better. Now on with the show."

Blue eyed blonde slut (Raven and Me)

Terrible Terra (Me)

Slade's apprentice (Majority of TT fans who are Terra haters)

Byotch (Me)

"Heeyyy, name one person you know who is a Terra hater."

"Me, my friends Amy, Sarah, Lisa, and Jacky."

"I said one."

"Oh well I said five. Bu-bye."

A/N: Amy, Sarah, Lisa, and Jacky are made up people.

StarFire

"Hey girlfriend how ya doin' today?"

"Not well, after seeing your interview with Robin I dumped him."

"Awww, you can do so much better!"

"I guess."

Star (All of her friends plus Robin)

Cute (All of her fans who are 40 year old pervs plus Robin)

Twinkle Star (Mother Mae-Eye)

Troq (Val-Yor)

Alien Powerhouse (Control Freak)

Sister Dear (Blackfire)

"Wow, okay, Star just broke down into tears after hearing Robin's name so...See ya!"

Beast Boy

"Hey dudette, what up?"

"The sky."

"Gee, your in a bad mood."

"Sorry, it's just that I have successfully split up two couples, seen Terra and Kid Flash making out, and met Terra, how could you choose Terra over Raven?"

"Sorry, by the way, Robin and Star are back together."

"What?!"

"Let's get on with the names."

Dude (Cyborg and Robin)

Gar (Raven and Cyborg)

Hot (Raven when she's alone)

Garfield (Elasti-Girl)

"Well, do you have any complaints about this list?"

"No, if you'll excuse me I have to go see Raven."

"Nnoooooo!"

"Who was that?"

"Me, Terra."

"Aaahhh, stay away from me you crazy bit-"

"Byotch! Well I don't think Beast Boy can talk right now considering he is being crushed by a very pointy rock!"

*Random vortex shows up in the floor and Raven phases through* "Garfield, I'll save you!"

"Well, as any Looney Tunes character would say-that's all, folks! Ooohh, wow, Raven really likes Beast Boy ay? I mean, look at them making out."*Roof caves in due to Raven's emotions* "Aaahhh, run for your lives!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**I am so sorry but I just wanted to say that there is a poll on my homepage about this story. It is about RobStar. I don't know what to do with them your help will be greatly appreciated. Sorry I have major writers block and its school holidays so I'm going to be busy. Don't expect many updates sorry. **

**~RosieCheeks101**

Raven

"Well hi there guys. Ummm, I am currently interviewing Raven from jail as she got arrested for attempted murder."

"The byotch had it coming."

"A) thank you for saying byotch instead of (annoying beeping noise) B) that isn't a great excuse."

"Let's just get this over with. It's almost visiting hours."

Rae (Most people, especially BB)

Rae-Rae (Mother May-Eye)

The Gem

Sunshine (Val-Yor)

Daddy's little girl (Trigon)

Dear daughter (See Above)

Little girl (See Above)

Mistress of Magic (Control Freak)

"So Rae-Rae, what do ya think?"

"I think it's visiting hours and you should leave as I am expecting someone."

"And aahh, let me guess, he is already here." *small green cockroach turns into small green boy*

"C'mon Rosie, your no fun."

"Hey BB, aahh, I'll leave you two to, whatever you're doing."


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, so sorry all my (non-existent) followers, here we have Cyborg, Bumblebee and Mās y Menos.**

Cyborg

"Hey Cy, how ya doin'?"

"Great, so, I just sit here and listen to you?"

"Pretty much."

"Cool, let's get this started."

Tin Man (BumbleBee)

Sparky (See above)

Chrome Dome (See above and BB)

Cy (Everybody)

Cutie (See the first one)

Robot Man 2.0 (BB when they met)

"Okay, any complaints?"

"Nope. I guess I was prepared for the worst."

"That's boring. I mean c'mon. I put Cutie in there for a reason."

"Nothing, nada, zilch, A-OK."

BumbleBee

"Hey Bee."

"Hi Rosie, well I'm going to say one thing. I am the complete opposite of Cyborg. I have a bad temper."

"Okey, dokey."*insert creepy evil smile*

Bee (Everybody)

BB 2.0 (Me)

Transformers Knock-Off (Me)

Cutie Pie (Cyborg)

"Man, not a lot for you, guess it's because you were only a minor character, ay?"

"Why, you, little" *Lunges at me Homer Simpson Style only to be held back by Cyborg and Mas y Menos*

Mas y Menos

"Hey guys, how are you"

"hola, muy bien señorita"

"Okkkaaayyyy, on with the names"

Double M (Cyborg)

Tornado Twins (The news reporter in Teen Titans Go!)

Cutie-pies (Me)

Plus and Minus (English meaning)

"Woah, woah, woah, you're names are PLUS and MINUS?"

"Si"

"I give up, I have no idea what they're saying. Get out of here"


End file.
